In an era of network enabled communication systems, a unified communication system provides for an integrated and flexible mode of communication between enterprise applications. A unified communication system together with queued messaging is an effective and reliable way of communication between enterprise applications. Queue managers facilitate management of the queue in order to transmit and receive a message in a peer-to-peer communication network. In order to execute a reliable communication, a message queue needs to be monitored to detect errors or faults in the communication network.
There exist various methods for managing and monitoring the message queue and for detecting faults and errors therein. However, the existing methods only provide for detecting the delivery status to the message queue thereby failing to provide for overall monitoring of the message queue.
Further, the existing methods are not lightweight and do not efficiently provide for load management of queues in case of an overload. Also, the existing methods fail to dynamically monitor the performance of the resources used for the purpose of communication in the peer-to-peer communication network.